R U L E S
by Jajangjyun
Summary: Regulation remains the rule. If you violate, you will die.Warn!: Harsh Word, AU, Gore, Semi-baku, Lowercase. Project collab with Jajangjyun x macaroonje [Wattpad] PRODUCE1O1 SEASON 1 & 2 ! WANNA ONE Rating sewaktu-waktu berubah. RnR?
1. P R O L O G U E

**"** L **i** fe l **i** ke a r **o** llerc **o** aster—fake pe **o** ple d **o** n't supr **i** se me **"**

 **Wannaone—Produce 101 S1 & S2**

 **Macaroonje—Jajangjyun** **storyline**

• • •

 **"** Kalian berdua mati aja sana! **"**

 **"** Woojin, lo mimisan? **"**

 **"** Gue suka hysteria. Ayo kita naik! **"**

 **"** Tunggu...Daniel dimana? **"**

 **"** Lo pikir cuman lo yang ngerasa kehilangan?! Lo liat! Kita tinggal berapa sekarang?! **"**

 **"** Gue gak habis pikir. Kenapa Daniel lakuin ini ke kita? **"**

 **"** Ini konyol banget, _man._ Masa naik komedi putar gak boleh selfie? **"**

 **"** GUANLIN! **"**

• • •

 _Friendship is never die. But i want to you die—_  
Unknown

 **R** U **L** E **S** © 2017 

Ini sebenernya udah diupload d wattpad dengan acc Jajangjyun dan udah masuk chapter 1. Lanjut?


	2. C H A P T E R O N E

**Jihoon:**  
Jin, kata Kak Daniel kumpul di belakang sekolah

 **Woojin:**  
Ngapain dah? Tumben amat

 **Jihoon:**  
Katanya sih dapet lotre tiket taman hiburan  
Lu gak liat gc?

 **Woojin:**  
Gue kan baru ganti hape, Hoon  
Kmaren rusak :( dan lupa password

 **Jihoon:**  
Yaudahlah, lu udah di sekolah kan?

 **Woojin:**  
Liat kedepan

* * *

Jihoon mengangkatkan kepalanya menatap si teman chatnya. Disana ada Woojin yang memasang wajah senyum kepadanya.

"Lu sejak kapan di situ?" Jihoon menghampiri tubuh Woojin dan mengajaknya berjalan kebelakang sekolah.

"Serius Kak Daniel dapet lotre?" Tanya Woojin tidak percaya.

"Lu belom jawab pertanyaan gue lur," tukas Jihoon.

"Iye iye daritadi gue disana," jelas Woojin. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaan gue."

"Iya, serius. Dia bahkan sampe share di grup tiketnya," tanpa terasa keduanya pemuda itu akhirnya sampai dibelakang sekolah.

Di sana sudah ada sebuah bis berukuran sedang beserta teman-teman eskul basketnya. Terlihat ramai dari luar, menunjukan bahwa mereka menikmatinya.

"Eeh dikirain gak bakal dateng," sambut Daniel disertai cengiran akrabnya yang mau tak mau membuat Woojin tersenyum juga.

"Bang, serius ini mau ke taman hiburan?" Tanya Woojin polos.

Daniel tertawa, "Iya adek Woojin sayang. Lu gak liat gc kemaren?"

"Maaf bang, kemaren baru ganti hape," ujar Woojin agak lesu.

"Masuk aja dulu. Gue masih nunggu yang lain," titah Daniel. Woojin dan Jihoon berjalan ke bangku 3 seat. Dibelakang ia melihat Jinyoung, Daehwi, Jisung, Hyunbin, Sungwoon, dan Seongwoo yang lagi bercanda. Sementara di sudut sana ada Guanlin, Seonho, Minhyun, Sewoon, dan Jaehwan sedang duduk. Matanya melihat Seonho yang terus menempel dengan Minhyun. Sedangkan Jaehwan sedang mengutuk seseorang. Guanlin dan Sewoon sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik. Terakhir, Jonghyun dan Hyungseob yang memisahkan diri tengah duduk tenang.

'Ini semua sudah komplit, tapi kenapa bisnya belum berangkat?' Woojin membatin.

"Woeyy kalian semua, kali ada yang spesial lhoo!" Kata Daniel ketika masuk kedalam bis, antuasias luar biasa.

"Apaan woy?!"

"Gue juga ngundang perwakilan anak cheers! Jadi, buat hari ini nggak bakal ngebosenin!"

"Ciyusan?!"

Satu per satu gadis masuk kedalam bis. Mereka terpana melihat Doyeon, Somi, Sohye, Chaeyeon, Sejeong, dan Yoojung masuk kedalam bis.

Guanlin yang tadinya memasang wajah cuek menjadi sumringah sejak kedatangan Doyeon. Mereka bahkan membuat para lelaki iri. Duh, cewek bohainya ikut juga ternyata!

"Woey jangan mesra-mesraan di depan jomblo," kata Hyunbin setengah nyolot.

"Mati aja sana kalian berdua!" ini kata Jisung yang mulutnya emang kadang tajem.

"Kalian kek yang hari terakhir idup aja!"

Guanlin tidak mempedulikan omongan kakak kelas dan teman-teman seangkatannya. Hampir semua sudah kebagian tempat duduk, terkecuali Yoojung. Ia masih ragu duduk di tengah-tengah Woojin dan Jihoon.

"Lu sampe kapan bengong gitu? Kali-kali lah jadi jalang dulu," Cibir Doyeon.

"Hush sayang, gak boleh ngomong gitu," ujar Guanlin mengingatkan. "Nanti aku cium lho."

"Aah sayangg," Doyeon merajuk. Yoojung bergidik ngeri ketika Guanlin melumat mesra bibir Doyeon. Dengan terpaksa, ia duduk di tengah-tengah Woojin dan Jihoon. Menjijikan, dasar pasangan tidak tahu tempat.

"Maaf kalo aku ganggu kalian berdua," ucap Yoojung sebelum bokongnya mendarat di kursi, dia mengulas senyum samar.

"Gak masalah, lagian kita gak bakal ganggu lu kok," balas Jihoon. Yoojung bernapas lega. Setidaknya ia tak akan diganggu oleh kedua pemuda itu. Tadinya dia sedikit ketakutan. 

* * *

Tidak lama setelah itu, Daniel yang tadi duduk di kursinya mulai berdiri di tengah-tengah bis, bis tersebut sudah berjalan dengan konstan.

"Mohon perhatiannya guys!" teriaknya tanpa mic, "kita dapet tiket gratis, dan tiket ini wajib di pegang satu persatu, atau kalian nggak bisa masuk!"

"Loh, bukannya kita pake rombongan ya?" sahut Sewoon kebingungan, Daniel menggeleng.

"Itu salah satu peraturan taman bermain gratis ini katanya, makanya gue bagiin sekarang."

Ketika Daniel mulai membagikan tiket tersebut pada setiap orang di sana, sebelum tiba-tiba, Woojin bertanya dengan nada yang cukup keras disertai raut wajah kebingungan dan sedikit kaget.

"Loh, sejak kapan Taman bermain di tiketnya wajib cantumin nama sama tetes darah kita?"

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Maaf baru update lagi :(**

 **Ini masih awal-awal yaah, jadi belum ke scene thillernya**

 **lanjut atau unpubh?**


End file.
